Taang drabbles
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: Taang stories. Some romance, some friendship, some plain stupid, but they all hold a valuable lesson, I'll tell you at the end of them. The first one's meaning is:Don't say something that you will regret, It may just come back and bite you on the but.
1. 10 thins I hate about you

**She stood at the front of the class with a single piece of paper in her thin, pale hands. She shook slightly staring at the paper.**

"**You may continue, Ms. Bei Fong" Mr Pakku smiled warmly. She took a deep breath and glanced up at the class briefly.**

"**This is a poem I wrote about, a... guy that I met... here goes nothing. **

***sigh***

**I hate the way you talk to me, **

**and the way you cut your hair. **

**I hate the way you drive my car, **

**I hate it when you stare.**

**I hate your big dumb combat boots**

**and the way you read my mind. **

**I hate you so much it makes me sick, **

**it even makes me rhyme. **

**I hate the way you're always right, **

**I hate it when you lie.**

**I hate it when you make me laugh, **

**even worse when you make me cry. **

**I hate it when you're not around, **

**and the fact that you didn't call." **

**She looked up at me and continued. "But mostly, I hate the way I don't hate you,**

**Not even close not even a little bit,**

**Not even at all" **

**Tears welled in her eyes and she started to sob. Her eyes began to water and every girl was on the edge of their seats thinking that the poem was beautiful. Every guy was laughing at me and cheering me on for what I did. I hated myself for it.**

"**Sorry, can I be excused, Mr. Pakku?" Pakku nodded and she ran out of the class room. I felt guilt well up in my heart. I knew she would never talk to me again. Even if she didn't hate me, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.**


	2. Every breath

Every Breath

"Aang, I love you, why do you like Katara? She's ugly and I hate her! Why don't you love me?" The reflection in the mirror stared back at her mockingly. She hadn't had the courage to tell him.

"Aang, I love you!" She yelled at her mirror. The door cracked open a little bit.

"Toph? Hey I have to tell you something!" Toph's heart raced.

"What?"

"I asked Katara out, like you told me to and she said YES! Booyah!"

"I didn't tell you to tell her you liked her!"

"You said to tell the person I love about my feelings."

"I meant me! God why do you have to be so stupid!" She pushed him out, tears welling in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked as she wildly pushed him out the door.

"I love you Aang! Why do you have to do that to me? I support you! I help you in anyway shape or form I can, and you repay me by going out with KATARA?" She shrieked at him.

Desperation was knocking at her insides.

"What? You love me?"

"Yes! I always have and I always will! Why do you have to be so dense? Fucking hell Aang!"

"Why didn't you tell me Toph?"

"Because I didn't want to end our friendship if it went down bad, but too late, you beat me to it! Congrats Aang, you broke your first heart!" With a flick of her wrists the door was shut and Aang was pushed out.

"I didn't know! Toph! Open the door! Please?"

"Go away! I hate you! I never want to see your ugly face in this world ever again Aang!" She slid down the door and cried. She was loud and clear. Aang slid down the other side, whispering to her through the thin door.

**Lesson: Always tell someone your feelings before it has the chance to end badly.**


	3. Things I'll Never Say

_**I'm tugging' at my hair  
I'm pulling' at my clothes  
I'm trying' to keep my cool  
I know it shows**_

I stood at the back of the classroom, contemplating whether or not I should go over to Aang or not. I tugged at my clothes, feeling too warm, and fixed my hair. _****_

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head  


My heart was racing and the blood rose to my cheeks making them a fervent pink colour. I stared at my high tops, thinking of what I could say to him 'Aang, I really like you' 'would you like to get some coffee one time?' No, no, no! It was all wrong!_**  
**_

_**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**_

Aang was sweet, not many people liked him, they thought he was a geeky kind of guy, but I thought that was cute. People probably wouldn't like me anymore if I went out with him, but he was worth it. Guys that were cool were hot, but they weren't nice most of the time. Aang was the full package._****_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you—away

I wanted to impress him by how smart I was, but I couldn't because I wasn't really smart at all. Instead I tried to blow him away, by performing with my guitar in art class. I always looked at him and smiled during class. He looked at me and showed a white tooth smile.

_**  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

I wondered if I would have the courage to hug him on the last day of school, and if I did, would I hurt him by my crushing hug?

_**  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

_****_

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?

If I told Aang about my day, he wouldn't care, would he? He wouldn't want to know what's on my mind.

_**  
If it ain't coming' out, we're not going anywhere  
so why can't I just tell you that I care?**_

Why couldn't I just tell him that I liked him? It doesn't matter what he says, at least I'll know if he likes me back._****_

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  


I always dress to impress him, but does he see me? Does he look at me? From my friend Katara's point of view, he always stares at me, would he though?

_**  
If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**_

I walked over to him and looked him in the eye. He smiled at me with his heart warming smile.

_**  
What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
**_

I couldn't talk, I couldn't say anything but "hi a-Aang, h-how a-are y-you?" I couldn't talk properly. He took his glasses off and put them in his bag and looked back at me. "I'm okay, Toph" He knew my name? "How are you? You seem like you wanna tell me something" My heart fluttered.

_**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... **_

"I wanted to tell you that, I um" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't get the words out.

"Aang, do you have a girlfriend?" He looked at me quizzically, narrowing his eyes the slightest bit. "Um, no, I don't really go out with girls, because they never like me, but I kinda like one girl" I smiled. "Great. I mean, ok see you later, Aang" I said a bit too enthusiastically._****_

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
with these things I'll never say

I knew I couldn't say it. He laughed a little bit and waved, turning around to walk down the hall._****_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

"Aang wait!" He stopped and turned around.

"I, I need to tell you" I ran the short distance between us and nearly fell over. He grasped my shoulders and steadied me laughing again. "Thanks, I needed to tell you that I um, who do you like?" He raised an eyebrow. "Toph, I like a short girl, who is smart, but doesn't know it, and can sing and play guitar excellently. I like her because she is wonderful, inside and out. But she is also very pretty." "Let me guess, Katara?" I asked looking down, forgetting to hide my disappointment. He lifted my chin "no, you" With that he kissed me. I forgot my homework was due tomorrow and I hadn't done it yet, I forgot that when I got home I had a stack of chores to get my hands on. All that mattered was Aang's lips touching mine. I didn't realise the kiss was over until he laughed. "Right. My mother always said I should be blonde." I blushed. _****_

These things I'll never Say...........

_**Lesson : Sometimes things may never plan out the way you want them to, but they aren't always bat results.**_


	4. dancing in the rain

Dancing in the rain

**Rules: one, Toph is NOT blind, two, it is modern and three, They are fourteen.**

"Aang, no, I hate the rain!" I spat as he pulled me towards him.

"I know! But I have wanted to do this forever!"

"You really are feminine, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny" He scrunched up his face.

"Don't you want to do this with your girlfriend?" I asked fully aware he didn't have one.

"I don't have a girlfriend, you are the closest thing to it, so here we are" I rolled my eyes.

"Because you're so geeky, right?" He stuck his tongue out and grabbed my hand. I didn't resist, because I didn't want him to whine. He pulled me close to him and took my waist.

"You have to dance with me, or I'll look stupid, do you want me to look stupid?" I smirked at him. "Don't answer that," I gripped his shoulder and followed his lead. We danced around as the light shower dripped on us.

I was wearing a long green skirt, coming from Katara's princess/ prince dress up party (We dressed up as if we were princesses and princes), and Aang was wearing a tux, matching me, with a crown. I put my crown in his bag; I didn't like it that much.

"This is amazing" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't hate it!"

"Yeah whatever. I wouldn't do it with hotness or Snoozles though, just you" I blinked covering my mouth at what I had said. Aang burst into a fit laughter.

"I know I'm gorgeous, you don't have to tell me" He said, sarcasm dripping off his tone.

"Shut up! I just said that I wouldn't dance with them, only you because we are good friends!" I huffed. I nearly walked away, but he held me tighter.

"No, you are staying here, I still don't want this to end" He smirked. I eyed him, but kept dancing. The rain got heavier.

"Wait, I haven't finished" He said as I turned to get out of the drink. He turned me around and dipped me in one graceful movement and kissed me. I put my hand on his wet cheek and kissed him back.

"Will you go out with me Toph?" He asked as we separated. I blinked, surprised at this abrupt gesture and question.

"Um, ok" I said as he pulled me up. He laughed at my expression; shock and love together. I looked at him and stuck my tongue at him.

"Not so feminine after all, am I Toph?"

"Very nice plan, twinkle toes. I taught you well" We both laughed. He put his hand around my waist and we walked out of the rain.

**Lesson: Doing things with the one you love isn't so bad. Even if you hate what they want you to do, you could almost always end up with a grin on your face.**


	5. Three words

Three Words

She stood there watching as her best friend told him. She was dumbstruck. Her best friend knew that she loved him. But not the extent of it. He was coming over to her now. What was she going to do? She started to silently panic in her mind. Her body going into overdrive.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi"

"Um, Katara told me" Katara had gone out with Aang before, but chose Zuko. Zuko had gone out with Toph before, but Toph couldn't stay with him, she was always thinking of Aang.

"Oh, ok" She started to turn away. She knew he wasn't going to give her what she desired and longed for in her dreams. He gripped her shoulders and turned her back to him.

"Don't turn away, Toph" His eyes were pleading her to stay. "I haven't really considered this, but I am willing. And for the record, I love you too" She imagined him saying those three words that would change her life.

Three words could give her so much, but also take so much of her. Her words she imagined seemed too artificial. She wouldn't believe it. But these were real as if a thorn would prick your finger, making it bleed. 'The words were real' was all she could think about. Aang smiled and left her to think about what he had said. Was she dreaming, or was it real. She shook her head and walked off.

**Lesson: Some things seem too strange to come true, but if yuo wish really hard, it might just.**


	6. Singstar

"Let's play sing star!" Toph nodded with a big grin painted on her face.

"Which song do you wanna sing?" Aang thought for a moment.

"How about, beep?" Toph looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, come on, I'll sing the guy part, you sing the girl part?" Toph shook her head at Aang.

"Fine then, Aang"

"Ok, start, Toph and Aang, and here we go!" He said pressing the buttons on the controller.

--

"Do you know that no, don't mean yes it means no so just hold up, wait a minute let me put my two cents in it, one just be patient don't be rushing like your anxious and two, your just too aggressive trying to get your ha" Toph looked at Aang and raised an eyebrow. He was looking at her wide eyed.

"It's funny how a man always thinks about a, you got a real big heart but I'm looking at ya, u got a real big brain but I'm looking at ya, girl there ain't no pain in me looking at ya" Toph couldn't stop laughing while she sang.

"Toph! It's not that funny, I'm not that bad a singer!" Toph giggled harder.

"No, you're really good; it's just the thought of you looking at me like that!"

"How do you know I don't huh?" Toph stopped and looked at Aang who had a sheepish grin on his face. She burst out laughing again.

"You wouldn't!" She said in a fit of giggles.

"But how do you know I don't?" Aang stopped the song and Toph wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't know Aang; do I have a nice butt?" Toph giggled. Aang but his fingers on his chin as if he was thinking hard.

"Well rounded, pretty big, but not too big" Aang and Toph both started in fits of laughter. Toph got up and pretended to look at herself in the mirror, poking her backside out and clasping her hands in front of her. Aang, being stupid smacked her butt and Toph looked at him in surprise. Aang fell back on the bed laughing pulling Toph with him.

"Aang!" She screamed. Aang grasped Toph's shoulders and helped her up.

"Sorry" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was funny, anyone would think we were together" Toph realized what she said and swallowed hard. Aang put his hand on her cheek, his thumb over her lips. He bent over holding her waist and made kissing noises, fake kissing her enthusiastically. Toph caught her breath and started laughing with Aang.

"I love you Aang!" Toph said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"I love you too, Toph!" Aang mimicked.

"Great soap opera, guys!" Katara and Zuko walked in with popcorn. "We wanna sing too!"

"Uh, thanks, Kat" Toph said blushing madly. She glanced at Aang, who was smiling goofily, his face a shade of crimson.

"Let's get started!" Zuko said grabbing the microphone and picking a song.

--

Katara and Zuko started making out. Toph looked at Aang and jumped on his lap, copying Katara. Aang frowned for a second and looked back at Katara, realising what Toph was doing.

"Distracting the couple is fun, but if you copy them, it's better" Toph whispered in Aang's ear. Aang nearly laughed But Toph shut him up by putting her thumb on his lips and pretending to kiss him. It actually looked like they were kissing. Katara stopped and looked wide eyed. A smiled made its way on Toph's face.

"Uh, Toph, Aang?" Katara asked. Toph pulled back, moving her thumb out of the way, so Katara didn't see it.

"What?" Katara blinked and shrugged, looking at Zuko.

"Whatever" She was about to hop off Aang, but he stopped her. By this point, his hormones took over. He gripped Toph around the waist and kissed her. No thumb in the way. Their lips locked. Toph's heart raced a million miles an minute. When he pulled back, Toph grabbed his shirt and pulled him in.

"We'll leave you alone" Zuko said. He got up and pulled Katara away with him. Toph looked up and smirked.

"Bye guys" She waved, batting her eyes. Her legs were still around Aang and her hand was resting on his shoulder. Toph blinked a few times and looked back at Aang.

"What the hell?" She wasn't angry. She was just surprised.

"Um, hormones?" Toph eyed him carefully.

"We are fifteen I guess, but you never do that! you are always careful around me"

"Don't lie, you like it, Toph"

"I didn't! I only kissed you to get Zuko and Katara out"

"Denial won't get you anywhere, and why did you want them out?" Toph blushed.

"They were making out too much." She lied.

"Liar liar pants on fire, sitting on a clothes line wire wire" Aang whispered.

"How am I a liar?"

"Because, you wouldn't have kissed me back if you were telling the truth"

"Whatever. Why did you kiss me anyway?"

"Because I was going along with you" Aang lied.

"Liar liar pants on fire – Aahh!" Aang tickled Toph.

"Aang stop! Stop!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"Ok ok! I like you more than a friend!"

"You do? I meant admit that you were lying, that you liked my kiss" Toph blushed.

"Oh. Oops" Aang laughed.

"I like you too, more than a friend" With that he kissed her again. Katara popped her head in and smiled at the young couple.

"But you still haven't told me why you kissed me in the first place" Toph said pulling back. Aang sighed and pulled her in, moving on top of her to stop her from pulling back again.

**Lesson: Faking things can become real; Like smoking: fake smoke, it could become a habit.**

AN: oh man, that was random, wasn't it? I9 sound like Iroh! Although, I'm not as wise and in the rain is still my favourite chapter. I was playing sing star just before and thought it would be funny if Aang and Toph sang a love song, but I couldn't think of any, so I went with beep, the one I sang. I got eight thousand on it too! I am so AWESOME! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. SEND ME A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK WOULD BE A CUTE TAANG STORY!!!!!!!!!! Love Sophie 8D also, what does this mean? : T_T does it mean, angry or sad? Im blonde, seriously. I love you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Truth or Dare?

Truth or dare?

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Aang chirped.

"I'm bored, hungry and hot"

"Huh, Sokka the hottie? That's a new one" Toph snorted.

"Oh, ha-ha Toph! I meant I'm burning up"

"Oh yeah, Sokka, you are on fire" Toph smirked flapping her hand in front of her face.

"Toph, when will you admit it? You like Sokka" Aang said rolling his eyes. Toph pulled a face. She got up and came face to face with Aang.

"I will not admit it because I don't like Sokka"

"Then who do you like? Every time us guys come in the room, you blush like mad!" Aang asked innocently.

"What? You think I like Sokka, Zuko or Y-you?" She stuttered.

"Yes, in fact I do, so spill it"

"Let's play truth or dare" Toph proposed.

"Great Idea" Aang smiled smugly.

"Fine, let's see who you like" Toph punched him in the gut and sat down. Sokka

"Aang, do you want to go first?" Sokka asked hearing the conversation Toph and Aang had previously shared.

"Yeah, Toph, truth or dare?" Toph snorted.

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell me who you like more than a friend"

"I'm not telling Sokka!"

"Tell me, just me" Toph rolled her eyes and scooted over to Aang. Aang cupped his ear with his hand enthusiastically. Toph slapped it away and whispered her answer, feeling Aang's eyes widen.

"Who Aang?" Aang shook his head.

"No, I promised to keep it a secret."

"Ok, Sokka truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ... Strip to your undergarments and run around the group three times, yelling 'I love Suki'" Zuko fell over laughing as Katara hid behind a bush, stripping. Katara came back out and ran around the circle.

"I LOVE SUKI! I LOVE SUKI! I LOVE SUKI!"

"Now stop and sing that you wanna have Suki's babies"

"I wanna have your babies, like serious like crazy, I wanna have your babies, Suki" Sokka sang. he ran back behind the bush and got dressed.

"Toph, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course Sokka"

"Ok, I dare you too run and knock on someone's door and run away, but do it with someone"

"Ok, fine" Toph pulled at Aang's arm, making him stand up.

"Aang, Sokka told me to, um, do this" She started laughing hysterically and pulled him close to her, whispering in his ear.

"What?!" He started to panic.

"Sheesh, twinkle toes, it's really quick, nothing much"

"Ok, don't be too tough on me, I'm not a wimp because I don't want to do this" Toph pulled Aang's arm and Sokka heard a loud Knock and then Toph screamed. Toph fell on Aang and looked up at the door.

"Oh, no one's home" Aang said banging his head on the ground with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, sorry" Toph got up on Aang, sitting across his stomach.

"It's ok. I am going to kill you Sokka!"

"Aang said narrowing his eyes at the boy who was laughing.

"Ok, Aang, truth or dare?" Toph said, not moving.

"Truth, I've had enough of dares."

"Ok, who do you honestly like?"

"You, your my best friend"

"I mean, who do you like more than a friend?"

"I mean it, you" Toph blinked a few times and smiled.

"Of course you do twinkle toes, now seriously, who do you like?"

"You're impossible, you know that?" Toph nodded.

"Sokka?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever liked Toph?"

"Um, I think I did at one stage"

"Toph?"

"Truth, for a change"

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Oh, when Aang accidentally walked in on Katara and me in the spa"

"What were you doing?"

"We were in towels." Toph blushed.

"Aang, what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Oh, so it's not a choice anymore?"

"Nothing's a choice with me unless I say so"

"Well, I walked in the bathroom when someone was in the shower, I think it was Katara"

"How do you know?"

"I saw a shadow, it looked like Katara, long hair, but I don't think it was Kat, I think it was... you. I went in and straight back out"

"Oh, I remember, you spent a long time looking, didn't you?" Toph smirked.

"I don't wanna play this anymore" Sokka said backing away.

"Yeah, I'm over it" Toph said laying back down.

**Lesson: Don't play truth or dare unless you have secrets you want to share with everybody.**


	8. Sick and Tired

This is the first time I have written from a boy's point of view, so don't be too harsh on me please!

I know it's a little out of Toph's character, but she's sick, so deal with it.

Sick and tired

She was confined to a bed, chucking up whatever she ate.

"Are you ok, Toph?" I asked her. She was usually pale, but her face almost matched the moon's white shade as she lay in the bed drearily.

"What does it look like twinkle toes?" She coughed. I sat on the bed, wanting to keep her company.

"You look like the moon"

"I'm supposed to know what a moon looks like?" She spat.

"You're really white, I'm worried, Toph"

"You worry too much, twinkles, It's just a bug" She sighed rubbing her stomach. "But for now, can you hold my hair back?" She asked as she grabbed the bowel. I pulled her fringe back as her body rejected anything that would dare enter it. Everything in her stomach was being sucked out of her; she was down to the point of throwing up saliva. Like I said, anything that could enter would come out. I saw tears streaking her cheeks and gave her the cloth to rub her mouth.

"Thanks, Aang, can you empty this, please?" I smiled and took the bowel away; leaving another in its place just in case.

Just before I came back I heard her call out to me with a weak voice. Running back into the room I found her vomiting her guts up, yet again. I gave her the clean bowel, and wiped her mouth for her.

"I'm not a baby, Aang" She snapped when I pulled the cloth away.

"Why would you think that? I know you're not a baby,"

"You're treating me like one, so stop fussing"

"I'm treating you the way I would treat anyone who is sick"

"Yeah, like when Katara was sick, you laid in the bed with her, your wish come true, eh?"

"No, I stayed with her to pull her hair back, just like I'm going to with you"

"You're going to lie in the same bed as me?" A rose colour spread across her pale cheeks. I smirked; I beat her at her own game.

"Yes, I know it's a single bed, but I'm staying with you, is that ok?" She blushed harder and nodded. I slowly lay down with her, but she jerked upright and reached for the bowel again. This time she said she wanted Katara.

"Why? I'm here"

"I need to have a shower, I can't stand by myself, and I need Katara" She stated quickly.

"Why? I can help you Toph, can't I?"

"Seriously, something happened and I need Katara, now!" I called for Katara and sat next to Toph. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Aang?"

"I need you to help me, Katara. I need you to help me have a shower" Toph said quickly, beating me.

"Aang, I think you should leave for a second, I know what's wrong with her" I raised an eyebrow, but nodded, leaving the room.

Katara's point of view (pov)

Toph had chucked up, and it came out both ends, poor girl. I helped her undress and washed her off. She must have been embarrassed, because she kept covering herself.

"Toph, I'm here to help you, ok? I'm not making fun of you, I'm helping you." I said soothingly as I held her upright. She was shaking badly and I hurried up, drying her as fast as possible, so she could go back to her bed.

"Aang!"

"Yeah? Is Toph alright?"

"Yeah, can you get some clothes for her?"

"Shirt, pants, what else?"

"Undies? Bras? "

"Yep, got it" He said as he handed them to me through the door. I helped put her clothes on and lead her back to her bed.

Aang's pov

"Are you alright Toph?"

"Yep, perfect, except the fact that I'm throwing up whatever I can"

"I know, you'll get better, I promise"

"When Aang?" She asked me, tears falling.

"Probably tomorrow, but I'm here for you, and so is Katara, you'll be ok"

"I hate being sick"

"It sucks, I know, but we'll make up for it as soon as you feel better. We'll do something really fun, like an Earthbending competition"

"Sounds good" She mumbled hugging her pillow. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her.

"What are you doing twinkle toes?"

"Hugging you. I don't like it when you cry"

"I'm not crying my eyes are just watering because of my gagging reflex, that's all" She denied.

"I know you were crying, it's ok to cry. You don't have to keep the facade when you're sick, Toph"

"Whatever, I can't fight with you, not when I'm sick" She held on to my arms and the next thing I remember is waking up with her facing me. Her eyes were closed, but she was facing towards me. A blush crept its way on my cheeks. My heart was pounding hard.

"It's hard to sleep when you're heart is reacting faster than your body, twinkle toes" My heart beat grew faster.

"Seriously, you need to get that checked out, It's almost going to burst" She said opening her eyes.

"I, I didn't feel you move towards me, Toph"

"I move in my sleep, I probably just rolled over. You're lucky you're still on the bed" Toph giggled.

"I'm on the very edge, Toph, thanks to you" I smiled moving forward.

"Hey, there's not enough room!" Toph exclaimed, laughing.

"I can make room" I pulled Toph closer to me and then I wasn't on the edge. She cuddled in to me.

"Your warm, I like you when you're warm" She looked up at my direction blushing.

"I like it when you're not sick, but this is an advantage,"

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath and hugged her closer.

"It's cold; we get a reason to hug"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be caught hugging you in front of Katara, she might get jealous and kill me" She huffed.

"Katara, jealous of you and me?" I raised an eyebrow; "she's going out with Zuko" She started in a fit of laughter.

"Sweetness and hothead?"

"Tiny and twinkle toes?"

"Who is tiny?"

"You" a red colour painted itself on her pale face.

"Hey, you're getting your colour back" I joked.

"What did you just say?"

"I said: you're getting your colour back"

"Before that"

"Tiny and twinkle toes" She smiled.

"I like it, but I'm not called Tiny, I am the blind bandit"

"Yeah, the sick blind bandit"

"I'm sick in more ways than one" She snickered. Suddenly she threw her head back and grabbed the bowel. I held her fringe back as she spewed her heart out to the cold, dead bowel.

"Uuuhhh, someone up there hates me, don't they?"

"I don't hate you,"

"Maybe it's Yue; maybe she doesn't like the fact that I used to like Sokka"

"Used to? I thought you still liked him"

"Naahh, I like someone else"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Well, let's see airhead. Sokka is taken, Zuko is taken, squirt is a kid, Haru and Teo aren't even here, have I covered everyone? Who else is there?"

"I think you covered all the boys, do you like an animal?"

"I didn't say all the guys, even though he acts like a girl, you know, I like the most important person in the world"

"But you can't like God. You can't even see him!"

"He's not important, the Avatar is. God can't help us fight in a war and win, the war is over but you still have an important job to do"

"And what is that?"

"Looking after a sick blind Earthbender" With that she chucked again.

"I think that is very important" I gave her the cloth, a routine we now had worked out.

"Twinkle toes, I think I love the Avatar"

"Is there a reason you're talking about me as if I'm someone else?"

"Because I'm too stubborn to say it properly, I'm too sick and tired"

"I think I'm in love with the Earth rumble VI champion, you know the girl who is called the blind bandit"

"Thanks, but for now, I think I'm going to throw up again" I held her bangs back, once again in routine and wiped her mouth.

"I hate being sick, twinkles"

"I know what you mean" I kissed her on the cheek and pulled her down on the bad, forcing her to rest, my arms around her.

I know this is a bit gross; it's even making me feel sick! Well, I write what happens to me (sometimes) but I get a day off of school today, because I was like Toph yesterday, so it's pretty good, but I still feel really sick, maybe it's because everything I eat makes me throw up? Or because of writing this story. Oh well.

Sophie: Of course I own avatar, of course I do!

Toph: no you don't, I, the melon lord own everything

Sophie: Toph, you're not the melon lord

Toph: I can dream, can't I? You're not exactly nice with me in your stories, are you? I'm sick, I'm jealous, I'm pregnant!

Sophie: What?! I never made you pregnant!

Toph: Well, you made me kiss Aang a thousand times! Not that I mind, though

Aang: I don't care about the kissing part; just don't make anyone else sick! Jeez Sophie!

Sophie: Not my fault! My mind makes my fingers type whatever it wants! I swear I didn't mean it Toph!

Toph: whatever, just keep up with the kissing, ok?

Aang: Yeah, that's the only good part

Sophie: your wish is my command!

Toph: Good

Aang: wonderful... (dreamy sigh)


End file.
